


Write your name across my heart.

by loonastrologie



Series: Internet friends sequels. [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: And don't want to say goodbye, First Love, Fluff, Internet Relationship, M/M, They both really love each other, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonastrologie/pseuds/loonastrologie
Summary: (sequel of a social media AU)Jaemin and Jeno were internet friends for a full year ; Jeno was from Busan and Jaemin from Seoul. They were really close, obviously crushing on each other but in denial. Everything changed when they met in real life, for their First year friendship anniversary when Jeno decided to book a plane ticket to meet his best friend.Long story short, after meeting their feelings only became stronger and they soon decided to accept them.Which leads us to now, it has been two weeks of pure love and softness between the two teenagers. However, their holiday break is almost over and Jeno needs to go home.





	Write your name across my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel of a social media AU on twitter, [Link here](https://twitter.com/cosmosnomin/status/1010502022716641281)

That morning, as they both awoken from their well deserved sleep, Jeno and Jaemin both knew it was going to be hard. The first thing that bothered Jeno was the fact that Jaemin was such a perfect fit for his arms, that he was warm and felt like home. Jaemin was home to him, just like Jaemin felt at home when Jeno had his arms around him. During these moments there was no need to say I love you, it was clear and needed no word. Actions were able to send the message across, it made their relation special.

 

Today was special as well ; it was their last day together. After almost two weeks, they were going to part. It was this sunday morning, the last moments they could spend together.

 

Jaemin slowly glanced at his boyfriend, trying to make sure he was indeed awake. He found the boy staring back at him with a sad smile, hand coming to cup his face. Jeno’s thumb was now caressing his cheek and it made his eyes close once again ; such a gentle gesture that still made his heart flutter.

 

“We can still be lazy for… an hour.” Jeno announced in a whisper. He had previously checked the time on his phone and realized it was only 9am. His flight was at 12am ; they could still stay in bed for a little while.

 

“I’m going to miss you Nono.” Jaemin was the one talking now, head finding its way to the other’s chest, humming at the familiar scent. Jeno was his home, and he hoped it would be the case forever.

 

“Me too love.” He answered, arms wrapping protectively around the younger’s frame, pulling him always closer. He couldn’t believe they would have to say goodbye, a see you later that meant they wouldn’t be able to see each other for weeks.

 

As they laid there, taking in each other’s presence, Jaemin couldn’t help but remember how welcomed Jeno was. His parents loved him, his mom couldn’t stop teasing them. As for his dad, he seemed fine with the idea of his son loving another boy. Actually, Mr. Na was found smiling at Jeno quite a lot. He wouldn’t admit it but he obviously loved him.

 

Everyone loved Jeno, but the person who loved him the most was Jaemin.

 

It was obvious because of the way he stared at him. Eyes twinkling, shining with admiration. Cheeks always burning, hands trembling slightly. He would stutter from time to time, would always make sure to hold Jeno’s hand. Hugs weren’t meant for special occasions so Jaemin was always running into Jeno’s arms, hiding his head in the other’s neck. Kisses on the cheek, forehead kisses as well.

 

Maybe, at the end of the day, Jeno was the one Jaemin was meant to meet. Maybe the were meant for each other, and perhaps they would live this way for years. Jaemin hoped for it more than anything, and Jeno couldn’t help but do the same.

 

After what felt like only minutes but was a good hour of cuddling, Jeno pushed his boyfriend away, a hand brushing the boy’s hair away from his face.

 

“Let’s get ready ?” It was a question but the both of them knew too well they had to get out of bed. If they didn’t, they would end up late. It was still early but Jeno had guess that Jaemin was going to be awfully clingy and needy this morning, a supposition that was confirmed as he hugged Jeno all the way downstairs to get their breakfast. He simply wouldn’t let go, arms firmly wrapped around Jeno’s arm, cheek pressed against his shoulder.

 

“Jaemin… you’ll need to sit-”

 

“I’ll sit on your lap.” He cut him off, making him chuckle a little. Jeno wasn’t an idiot, he wasn’t going to refuse. He liked the idea too much, and in the end he was suffering just as much. He was only a tad less obvious. He hid it well, not wanting to make Jaemin even more upset.

 

They ended up eating their breakfast on the couch, Jaemin nicely seated on Jeno’s lap. They were both watching tv, even though Jeno’s eyes would always wander to land right on Jaemin’s incredibly focused being. The latter was frowning directly at the screen, a pout now painted on his lips. Jeno stared for too long, catching his boyfriend’s attention and making the both of them blush a deep shade of red.

 

“You’re blushing.”

 

“So are you Jaemin.”

 

As always, it ended on laughters, the brown-haired boy wrapping his arms around Jeno’s neck and letting his head rest on his shoulder. Thank god Jaemin’s parents weren’t there, it would have been gross to see.

 

“I love you.” The words left Jeno’s mouth smoothly, as usual, one of his hand resting on Jaemin’s thigh and tracing invisible patterns.

 

“I love you more.”

 

A long silence followed, one that didn’t feel so good. It was tense, scary, Jeno’s eyes fixated on the white ceiling. He didn’t want to see Jaemin, he knew too well the situation they were in. He could feel Jaemin burying himself a bit more in his shoulder, trying to get closer even though they simply couldn’t. It wasn’t possible, they were two different bodies and no matter how bad they wanted to be one ; they couldn’t.

 

Jeno didn’t want to see Jaemin cry, but even if he didn’t he could feel droplets falling on his collar bones, exposed by the large black t-shirt he was wearing. He simply hugged him tighter, leaving a kiss on the boy’s head.

 

“I love you so much more Jaemin. You’re all I ever wanted. Don’t worry I’ll come back soon or I’ll make sure you come to Busan soon. We’ll find a way.” His hand found Jaemin’s, fingers intertwining, a warm skin meeting a colder one. The brown-haired’s sobs became louder, a bit more violent and shaking his body to the point of it being impossible to ignore.

 

Jeno couldn’t do it, it was paining him too badly. Slowly, he backed away to get a view of his boyfriend’s face, studying it for a split second. Jaemin was shy and hated his crying face, trying to turn away but soon stopped by the older’s hand cupping his jaw.

 

“Don’t cry baby, we’ll see each other soon.” He mumbled, face getting closer and later leaving kisses on the boy’s cheeks, but also his entire face. Jeno was trying his best to calm him down, trying to get the tears to stop. His heart was aching pretty badly by now and it apparently wasn’t going to stop anytime soon. “You’re the love of my life Jaemin. Don’t worry.”

 

Jaemin’s tears slowly came to a stop, his body relaxing, eyes shut tight and enjoying the feeling of Jeno’s lips finding his own. Compared to his hands, Jeno’s lips were warm and inviting, tasted like honey. It was too sweet, romantic, nose brushing against each other before they went for a kiss again.

 

They kept kissing for minutes, bodies close, sharing their warmth, letting the other in. Jaemin knew it ; Jeno had his heart. He could do anything about it, he would let him be. If he wanted to break it, he could. If he wanted to go and meet someone new, he could. Jaemin only wanted to have a bit of his heart. A tiny corner engraved with his letters : NJM. That’s all he wanted.

 

_Little did he know that Jeno’s entire heart was plastered with the name Na Jaemin._

 

* * *

 

 

It took Jeno quite a while to find all of his stuff. It was everywhere, as if he was actually living here, with Jaemin and Jaemin's parents. It was funny but a pain once it came to packing. The two boys did end up frustrated a few times, glaring at each other for letting it happen. They would complain, but always laugh it off five minutes later once the missing item was found. It lasted another hour, and by that time Jeno's bags were full once again. He was ready to leave, waiting for the taxi to arrive and take him to the airport. They were back where it all started ; the porch. 

 

Jaemin was leaning against the white wall of his house, eyes staring at Jeno who was carefully eyeing the road. He could see a light in his eyes ; it looked like fear, sadness. Maybe Jeno was anxious about leaving him this way ? He hoped so. 

 

"The taxi shouldn't be too far away..." Jeno trailed off, getting closer to the other boy who he smiled to. "Promise me you won't be too sad." He asked as Jaemin slowly wrapped his arms around Jeno's waist, looking at him with a little smile. He stayed silent, not daring to say the truth. They both knew Jaemin was going to miss him too much and that he was going to be sad. Jeno wouldn't admit it but it was going to be awfully hard to part from him. 

 

"Jeno ?" To that, the black-haired boy hummed. "Don't see anyone else." 

 

The words hit Jeno right in his chest, gulping and wincing. Jaemin didn't believe in him, but he understood. He could understand the amount of stress he was probably feeling.

 

"I promise you Jaemin you're the only one from now on." The words brought Jaemin to laughter, one of his hand coming to play with strands of black hair. There again you could see sparks shining in Jaemin's eyes ; love, admiration, so many emotions that weren't even emotions you could describe with words. 

 

They stayed like that for a while, talking about different subjects, Jaemin gently playing with his boyfriend's hair and Jeno trying his best to keep his attention on what the other boy was saying instead of his pretty face. He truly tried his best, nodding from time to time, his eyes constantly going from Jaemin's lips to his eyes, then his cheeks or his cute nose. He tried to be attentive, lips pressed in a tight line. It didn't work, he found his attention going to the way Jaemin's lips would go to the side when he talked, how his smile blinded him ; it made his heart flutter, beat so fast and so hard it was practically painful.

 

"Jeno please pay attention." The brown-haired one found himself saying once he realized Jeno's attention was completely gone. He found it truly funny ; the way Jeno slightly shook, eyes coming up to meet his and a bright pink color spreading on his neck and ears. "I know I'm pretty but still." He explained and was utterly shocked to see Jeno nod absent-mindedly, having to fight back a giggle. "Lee Jeno..." He whispered while shaking his head, his hand coming to squish the older's cheeks. "You're so cute." 

 

The statement didn't really fit Jeno, who naturally started to frown and shake his head to get Jaemin's hands away from him. It only made the younger laugh more, diving in for a tight hug. He knew he couldn't resist it and be mad, the brown-haired boy was way too cute for his heart and it wasn't easy to deal with. Melting into the hug, Jeno found himself whispering another "i love you" to Jaemin, head burying itself in the boy's neck, leaving a small kiss near his jaw. 

 

"You're being so clingy." Jaemin teased, trying to ignore the wave of chills running on his skin. 

 

"Look who's talking." Jeno mumbled against his skin, sighing heavily. "I don't want to go." 

 

"I don't want you to go." 

 

It was obvious for the both of them, they couldn't just stay like that forever. They still had to carry on with their lives, be young teenagers, graduate. They'll focus on their own story later. It was one of those times where maturity was needed, where they couldn't act as children. 

 

Jeno finally backed away after a good minute, staring at his boyfriend's face. The taxi was almost there, it had been a while already. It was time to say goodbye. However, as they both stood there and stared at each other, no one dared to say goodbye first. It was a long agonizing silence, Jaemin huffing as he realized how childish they were. Acting like babies, not using words, simply staring hoping the other would understand. 

 

"If you see anyone else I'm chopping your dick off." Jaemin announced, making Jeno choke on air and cough for a few seconds, eyes wide and throat suddenly dry. "But I know you love me too much anyways." 

 

Jeno didn't feel like contradicting him, a small smile appearing on his face as he heard a car pull up in the driveway. He couldn't see it, his back facing this way, but by the look on Jaemin's face and the way his eyes stopped shining he knew too well it was the taxi. 

 

At first he thought walking away naturally would make things easier, but as his eyes fell on his boyfriend all he wanted to do was hug him. He wanted to say goodbye properly, try to at leave a memory for the times he would feel lonely. 

 

He closed the gap, pulling Jaemin in, kissing him one last time right on the lips. He only realized how painful the situation was when his own tears started running down his cheeks, parting from the brown-haired teenager who had just as shiny eyes. These were tears, it wasn't happiness or love, admiration. Jaemin was sad, sadder even when he noticed Jeno's tears. 

 

"I love you okay, remember." Jeno hurriedly said as he pressed his lips to Jaemin's forehead, backing away almost immediately after to take his bags and jog down the porch. He didn't want to see Jaemin's tears, so he got his bags inside of the trunk and got in the passenger seat. He was staring at his feet all this time. 


End file.
